


The Unitarians

by foghoorn



Category: Divergent (Movies), Divergent - All Media Types, Divergent Series - Veronica Roth
Genre: Conspiracy, Divergent AU, Eric - Freeform, F/M, Factionless - Freeform, Inspired by Divergent, Make Your Own, Multi-faction, Overthrowing, Training, abnegation, amity, candor, dauntless, erudite, four - Freeform, prompt, use this prompt with credit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-09-25 20:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20377375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foghoorn/pseuds/foghoorn
Summary: In a world where being divergent is normal, there are still unitarians lurking. Gwyneth Garcia's parents are both successful within their factions, her mother a high-level scientist in Erudite and her father is known as one of the most generous and caring people within Abnegation. Her heart has always been set on Dauntless, she knows it's the place for her. It's not until she graduates from Dauntless she realises she's not divergent. Her heart has always been set on Dauntless, her mind was meant to be in it. Turmoil is brewing within the city and she doesn't know if to take the path of a leader or stand back, as she was meant to.The first chapter of this is a prompt that anyone is welcome to use with obvious credit to me (I'll be checking the pages to make sure there isn't anyone who hasn't credited me).I'll be writing this as a story as well, so don't worry about waiting for someone to create the story.





	1. The Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome fellow inhabitants of this rotten planet!  
Here's a new one, I hope you like it.  
This is the prompt, I will be writing the first chapter soon.

I was half-asleep last night and I thought of this prompt, which could make a good whole story or just something short. I'm thinking of making it into a full-fledged story, just because I find it pretty interesting. The AU is at the same point of time (ish), many of the original characters do not exist though or are side characters. 

**Divergence is the normality in the world, yet the factions still exist out of fear of the collapse of society and the need for all the sectors. Dauntless are the soldiers, Erudite are the scientists, Amity are the farmers, Abnegation are the charity workers and Candor are the law officials. People who aren't divergent have to hide the fact that they aren't divergent because the single-faction people are true leaders. These people are called the unitarians, hidden within society because they will be killed if they are revealed. The current leaders of the factions don't want to be overthrown so it is made sure everyone is divergent.**

Basically a reverse Divergent, I was thinking the main character is a unitarian and she moves into a faction and realises she fits into the faction differently, finds out she's a unitarian and groups up with other unitarians to become the true leaders of the city. So the main character can have a good or a bad arc, it's ambiguous.


	2. The Choosing Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the actual story, this is the first chapter!

My parents knew for a long time I didn't belong in either of their factions. I was too stubborn to be in Abnegation and I didn't like the sterile, hospital-like environment of Erudite. When my mother used to take me to work with her when I was very young, I apparently put up so much of a fuss that I was put with the rest of the Erudite children in nursery almost instantaneously. My father had taken up looking after me in his spare time shortly afterwards, as my mother worked long hours. To be fair, I got along with the Abnegation children better than the Erudite children. It wasn't uncommon for parents to be from different factions, but that didn't mean that everyone's parents were from different factions. The people with split parentage could choose where to send their kids day-to-day, but once they were old enough to go to school, the schools consisted of all the factions.

To me, I had always displayed the characteristics of a Dauntless. I was never afraid of a little danger (which to my parent's dismay meant I climbed on everything when I was a small child), I felt at my best when I was out on adventures, exploring the suburbs around Abnegation whilst my father distributed food to the factionless. Unfortunately, the factionless were very much still a thing. Most factions would send their unsuccessful candidates to the lowest roles, but that didn't stop them from kicking people out. If they were lucky, another faction would take them in, but most of the time that wasn't the case. I was glad a faction like Abnegation existed, they really did make a difference to those people.

"Gwyneth Garcia."

My name was called, finally. I was sat with the mixed faction kids at the end of the venue, meaning that we were the last ones to be called up. I smiled as I passed my parents, sitting proudly in the front row of the section. As I stepped towards the five bowls, I glanced over the crowds again. I could see the Dauntless families looking excitedly at me because it wasn't unknown that I wanted to go into the faction. I took the cold steel blade to my palm, slicing a clean line over it and holding it over the coals that represented Dauntless. A loud cheer ran through the room from Dauntless, who had a few seats left at the back of the section for new candidates. 

"Welcome, Gwyneth!" A guy with short, brown hair shouted at me as I made my way to the seats. I settled myself next to a previously Amity candidate.

"Nice to see there are quite a few transfers this year," The girl from Amity said, "I know I'm not meant for Amity. By the way, I'm Orla."

I laughed and shook her hand. "I'm Gwyneth, though I'm thinking of changing that when I get into Dauntless. Neither, I've always been a Dauntless at heart."

We quietened down as the last people from the mixed section chose their factions. I checked my shoes as the last person selected theirs, knowing what was going to happen right after the ceremony ends.

"Psst, I'd tie your shoes tight and make sure you don't trip, we're gonna be running for the train in a moment," I whispered to Orla.

She looked a little worried briefly, then proceeded to tie her shoelaces very tightly.

"You are excused."

I braced myself to get up and run as the crowds started moving. I heard a shrill "Go!" and we all sprinted out of the hall, the new candidates mostly hanging towards the back of the group.

I tried my best to stick to the middle, the only person running with the Dauntless-born candidates. I checked to see if Orla was keeping up, sighing in relief as I saw her not far behind me. We sprinted around the corner of the building, closing the distance between the raised train line and us. I knew we needed to climb the posts to get up to the train line, or we'd miss the train. I launched myself up at one of the posts, pulling my legs up to meet a rung. I scrambled up the post, checking to see if the other candidates were behind me. The train was closing in, I knew I needed to start running beside it. I broke into another sprint and as the train closed in, everyone started jumping in. I propelled myself forward before throwing myself into the train, rolling to minimise the impact. A few stray Dauntless candidates and most of the candidates from other factions made their way onto the train behind me.

"Hey, Deuce, nice jump."

My head snapped to the Dauntless man standing behind me, looking slightly smug.

I smiled at him briefly. "Thanks." 

I scanned his face again, realising he was one of the Dauntless leaders. Eric, I believe. I'd brushed up on what was happening in Dauntless before the Choosing Ceremony, wanting to know who I may be training with. Unfortunately, no-one was nice at Dauntless until you proved yourself to be worthy of being in the faction. I hoped I was now in Eric's better books.

I moved over to Orla, who looked slightly more out-of-breath than most candidates. 

"How was that?" I laughed.

"Urgh."

I laughed at her response. "You signed up for this, get yourself ready for the next bit, it involves jumping."

Orla groaned again and turned to look out of the train's door, which was permanently thrown open for Dauntless. The train rumbled along the tracks, getting closer to the Dauntless headquarters.

"Candidates, we're close to the headquarters. You'll need to jump on my cue, jump high and far or you'll die." Eric sneered.

I felt the tension in the air increase dramatically, smiling to myself. I could do this. I moved to the open door, standing precariously close to the opening.

"Jump!"

I vaulted out of the train, my legs propelling me far over the drop below me. I landed in the gravel on the roof without any problem, brushing my clothing off. I turned to watch the other candidates jumping, a few of them nearly missing the ledge. Orla struggled to regain her footing once she landed, tumbling onto her knees. I grimaced and gave her a hand up. As we walked towards the hole in the roof, I heard a loud cry. The trainers ran to the edge of the building, looking down. They mumbled between them then spoke a little louder. 

"Of course, another Candor doesn't make the jump. What did I say?" A female trainer said.

The trainers turned back towards us, looking stern.

"Welcome to Dauntless. I'm Eric, I'm one of the trainers. These are the trainers," He points at the other leaders standing next to him, "These are Max, Lauren and Four." 

Max has a buzz cut and darker skin, Lauren has pale skin and dark brown hair, Four has short, brown hair. The rest of the trainers walked off, leaving Eric standing alone.

"Max and Lauren will be taking the Dauntless candidates, Four and I will be taking the transfers. Before we start, you will all need to jump. No questions, just jump. One at a time. Who's going first?"

No one puts their hand up and we wait around awkwardly for a minute until I reluctantly put my hand up.

"Right, Deuce, you better jump now then."

I step onto the ledge, shooting Orla a look of reassurance before jumping. I fall in free fall for a few seconds before hitting a net. Four is waiting at the side of the net to pull the candidates out.

"Well, didn't think you'd jump first."


	3. The Training Initiates

I slipped off the net, Four giving me a hand down. 

"Well, neither did I. Someone has to go first though, at least I was one of the initiates that knew what was going to happen."

Four seemed surprised at my response. "You know what goes on around here? I'm surprised, Deuce, that the information you were fed was actually true."

He turned back to the net to help other initiates off as I caught sight of Lauren.

"All initiates over here!" She cried out.

I followed her instructions, the crowd of initiates slowly gathering around her. I checked the crowd to see who hadn't taken the jump. As far as I knew, only one Abnegation didn't make it down here from the rooftop.

"Max and I will now be splitting the non-Dauntless and Dauntless, whilst you might be training away from each other, you will still be ranked together. At the end of each week, four people will be cut."

A few incoherent whispers and groans ran through the crowd of non-Dauntless. 

"You signed up for this, initiates," Max cut in. 

He motioned for the Dauntless candidates to follow him, Lauren following behind the group. Eric and Four were left with us.

"All of you will be training with us. You will also be sleeping in the initiate's quarters, mixed genders," Eric glares at the initiates who were laughing slightly, "Please don't murder each other in your sleep, we've had enough of that."

"Thanks for that Eric, let's get the initiates into their new uniform and start the training as soon as possible." Four interrupts. 

We follow the two leaders to a large room full of metal beds with threadbare mattresses. On each bed lays a name and a stack of clothes that are meant to fit us. I find my name, relieved to be at the end of a row and having Orla to my left. I was only vaguely familiar with the two other people, who were in my class at school. I took a moment to look at the names of the people in my row and the row across from me. Each row consisted of 5 beds, two rows facing each other with a wall partitioning the two groups of ten beds. My row, from my bed to the end, was me, Orla, a boy called Johnathan whose parents were Amity and Abnegation, a boy called Iwan from Erudite and a girl called Delilah who came from Candor. Across from me, from right to left again, a boy called Martin from Erudite, a girl called Saira from Amity (who I hoped Orla would know and we'd befriend her too), a boy called Matas whose parents came from Erudite and Candor, a boy called Arthur from Amity and a girl called Jade who also transferred from Abnegation. I vaguely knew Jade and Arthur, though they didn't seem like the kind of people to join Dauntless.

"Get changed here. No need to go hide in the toilets and change," Eric spat and left the room.

"Well I guess there goes my decency," Orla groaned, pulling her white jacket off.

I slipped my top off quickly, pulling the dark grey t-shirt laid out for me over my head. I was taller and more muscular than most girls so it was a tight fit. My trousers luckily hit just above my ankle, they were black combat trousers. I noticed that there weren't any shoes so I slipped my old shoes on again. Seconds later, Eric burst in again.

"Pick up your old clothes, we're bringing them to the disposal. We'll provide your new shoes there too."

I followed Eric, the whole group trailing a good few metres behind, being slightly scared of him. I felt like he had a reason for being so stern. He wasn't _too_ bad. We arrived at the disposal, several sizes of combat boots on shelves behind the counter. 

"Line up, drop off your clothes, get your boots, then go to the training room. Turn left from the desk and go down the corridor until the doors with the yellow handles," Eric smirked slightly before turning away.

_Huh_, I thought, _that isn't where it is on the map_. I turned to Orla quickly, who filed up behind me.

"I think they're trying to lead us the wrong way. That's not where the training room is. Follow me once you get your shoes," I whisper to her. She nods briefly before I step forward to get rid of my Amity clothing and receive my new boots. 

"What size?" The man behind the counter asks.

"9."

I place my clothes on the counter and they are replaced by a pair of black combat boots, thickly-built with steel-reinforced toes. I slip my shoes on and move to the side to wait for Orla. She was a lot smaller and daintier than me, having size 7 feet as well as a thinner build.

"Come on, let's beat everyone to the training room."

Instead of turning left, as we were told, I turn right from the counter, where a corridor leading to the Pit was. Halfway down the corridor, I see a set of double doors with yellow handles as well, knowing this was the actual training room. I push the door open, half expecting to be shouted at straightaway. Four and Eric looked up from their conversation next to the ring in the middle, mildly surprised.

"Deuce, you can't follow instructions?" Eric sneered.

"Maybe I can't follow instructions because you gave us the wrong ones," I replied boldly.

Eric raised an eyebrow in surprise to my answer. "Well done, Deuce. Though I've gotta admit it was very funny seeing everyone walk the wrong way. Though, in consequence of speaking to me like that, you're spending tonight filing papers in the offices. Your little friend here clearly just tagged along, so she won't be coming."

I roll my eyes and recognise the empty chalkboard on the wall. Four sees my gaze wandering to it and pipes up.

"We've got to get everyone's names down, do you want to start? A lot of people change their names when they get into Dauntless, choose wisely as this is what you'll be known as for the rest of your life."

I think about my name. Gwyneth was definitely not a Dauntless name, but I could go in any direction with it. Gwen, Gwenny, Winnie, there were so many. I thought again briefly and my name fell onto the right name. Inna.

"Inna," I reply.

Four scratches my name onto the chalkboard.

"And you?" Four addresses Orla.

"Orla."

Four scratches her name onto the chalkboard as the rest of the candidates file into the room.

"You're all late, can you not follow instructions?" Eric spat. The candidates shuffled nervously. "We will be starting to teach you some basic hand-to-hand combat, in anticipation of the fights you will be having at the end of this training week. These will determine where you are ranked. We will also be starting you on some weapons training towards the end of this week. Today you have been transferred some points each onto your accounts, use these to buy clothing and whatever, just know that you won't earn more points without doing well in the training. Your job once you graduate will determine how many points you get paid, so make sure you do well to et a good job. Now, pair yourselves up and follow my instructions."


	4. Intense Training

We were instructed to follow Eric's demonstration of a handful of offensive and defensive moves, which he inflicted upon Four. After he finished demonstrating, we were expected to practise the moves. I knew perfectly well that Orla and I didn't want to hit each other hard, so I threw soft punches at her. At the same time, I had a feeling I would be called out for it. I decided to address it with Orla.

"Hey, I don't want to hurt you, but I'm gonna be called out for throwing weak punches later on. If any leader walks past I'll throw harder punches but I won't hurt you."

Orla nodded briefly, eyeing up whoever was standing behind me. I could almost feel their breath tickling me. I turned slowly to see who it was. 

"Inna, I wouldn't let your friends get in the way of your fighting. You'll start to fight each other in the ring at the end of the session and I'm sure you don't want to throw weak punches there, or you'll end up in the infirmary," Four warned.

"Thanks," I breathed, raising my hands in front of me to practise again.

It felt like half an hour had passed before Eric called us up around the ring.

"You will now be fighting one other candidate before the session ends. The pairs have been randomly chosen," Eric sneered. "First pair: Matas and Arthur."

Matas and Arthur seemed like a pretty fair match; I saw them both practising earlier and though Matas was slightly smaller than Arthur, he was faster and more flexible. Arthur was well-built and muscular from the farming work at Amity. They stepped into the ring, waiting for the cue.

"Go!" Eric shouted and they both stepped towards each other, throwing punches. They weren't throwing their hardest punches for sure. Eric had picked up on this.

"If you two don't actually throw hard kicks and punches until you hurt the other person, I'll make sure you two will end up in the infirmary," Eric spat.

The boys immediately upped their game, putting up a hard fight. Matas won once he hit Arthur hard enough in the head to knock him out. Matas had a broken nose and arms and legs full of bruises, Arthur was worse for wear with a head wound and a bruised jaw. Matas pulled Arthur to the side, being handed a bag of ice to hold against Arthur's head for him. Before I could check on Matas and Arthur out of courtesy, I heard Eric calling out the next fight.

"Martin and Deuce, you're up."

I groaned when I heard my name being called, even more so when I realised I was put up against Martin. Martin was definitely my least favourite person in my group, he was from Erudite and absolutely the largest and most intimidating person out of all the initiates. I had no chance against him. I trudged into the ring, anticipating the worst.

"Off you go."

I raised my hands up, bracing for the first impact. Martin waited for me to make my move and I foolishly took the chance to try to hit him. He caught my arm, wrenching it out of the way to swing a hard punch into my cheek. My face stung as I recoiled, pulling my arm from his grip and giving a weak kick to his leg. That would barely bruise for him. I tried to trip him but he managed to grab me around my torso and lift me in the air, slamming me to the ground hard. I groaned at impact, feeling my ribs crack. Martin didn't hold back and wrenched my arms out of the way, my arm letting out a loud, audible snap. His fist met my face, again and again, my body weak. My eyesight started failing on me.

"Stop!"

I heard someone shout at Martin, pulling him off me before I lost consciousness.

When I regained consciousness, I couldn't open my eyes. I realised someone was carrying me, presumably to the infirmary. I also came to the realisation my eyes had swollen shut, hence why I couldn't see. A minute after the person had picked me up, I heard new voices.

"What happened?" An unfamiliar female voice said.

"An initiate went too far on her, she needs urgent attention. She's been out for nearly five minutes, I'm worried he's done brain damage."

I recognised that voice, then recognised the arms that were carrying me. Four had carried me all the way to the infirmary. I was placed on a bed before feeling a needle slip into my arm and being administered sedatives, before falling asleep again.

_I was standing on the bridge across the Pit, staring at the whole of Dauntless. I felt someone's hand in mine and turned to see Four, smiling at me._

_"Go on, say something," He urged._

_I released his hand and stepped forward._

_"The real leaders are here, the true destiny of this faction is in my hands."_

I stirred from my sedation, being able to open my eyes slightly. I moaned when I felt my body aching.

"She's awake," I heard someone say before I heard more people entering the room. 

I opened my eyes enough to register where I was and who was here. The woman who I had heard earlier stood in front of me, Four and Eric at her side.

"Well, Inna, I don't know if you want the good or bad news first."

"Just tell me everything," I said hoarsely.

"You sustained some nasty injuries back there. You have a fractured arm, your ribs are bruised, you're obviously covered in bruises but you had a bad head trauma too. We needed to stitch it back together."

I nodded, recognising the tight feeling on my forehead as the wound. I also felt my arm in a tight sling.

"I'll let the others tell you the good news."

The woman left the room, leaving Eric and Four in front of me. Eric still didn't look any more concerned or happier, but Four had a clear look of concern across his face.

"We kicked Martin out. We interrogated his other lackeys and they admitted that Martin was planning on really hurting you, probably killing you."

I tried to suppress a smile but couldn't help it.

"Well since you're stuck in the infirmary for at least another day I'm postponing the punishment. Lucky for you, I'm on official business for the next few days so Four will be taking over. Whatever he asks of you, you will do."

I was happy that Eric was gone, Four was far nicer to me and I had a feeling I'd enjoy my evening more with him than Eric.

"Okay."

Eric nodded at Four and left the room. Four looked like he was about to say something but then turned to leave the room. As he touched the door handle, he suddenly spun around to finally speak.

"You know you really worried me back there. You soaked a lot of my shirt in blood," He whispered.

"Thanks for taking me here by the way," I replied graciously.

He smiled and nodded in affirmation. "Once you get released tomorrow evening, come and find me for your punishment. My apartment is room 1382."

Four turned and left, leaving the room empty again. I sat and watched everyone zooming past my room before recognising Orla outside the door.

"Inna! I'm so glad to see you're alive!" Orla cried at me when she burst into the room.


End file.
